The End and The Next Generation
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Mungkin seperti ini ending Naruto dan kelanjutannya. OOC, Spoiler chapter 611. Drabble.


Lolololol.

Edit belakangan. Ini masih unedited.

Warning: OOC, Kata tidak baku, Gaje dan mungkin garing buat yang gak ngerti.

Dan kalau ada kalian kenali, itu bukan punya saya. :v

* * *

"Mau berapapun jumlahmu, tidak akan ada bedanya. Rencana 'Mata Bulan' ini tidak akan gagal."

Madara dan Obito dengan angkuh berada di atas kepala Juubi. Sang monster tak tahu bentuk yang sangat besar dan memiliki mata satu yang sangat besar. Besarnya Juubi membuat Kyuubi hanya terlihat seperti butiran debu.

"Kita lihat saja!"

Naruto dan ninja-ninja lainnya bergerak maju melawan monster yang mereka hadapi. Tak gentar dengan bola bijuudama yang sudah mulai terbentuk di mulut Juubi.

"Juubi, Juubidama!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatan youki Juubi, Juubi mengeluarkan sebuah bijuudama yang sangat terangat sangat besarnya, jauh melebihi besar Juubi itu sendiri.

"AAARRRRGHHH!"

"UUUUURRRGHH!"

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

"AKU BELUM KAWIN! TIDAAAAK!"

Dan semua 'Shinobi' dilalap habis oleh bijuudama Juubi. Tidak menyisakan seorangpun.

"BWAHAHAHAH! RASAKAN ITU! RASAKAN KEKUATAN SEORANG UCHIHA!"

Madara terus tertawa, Obito hanya melongo, menyadari sesuatu.

"Madara."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Apa?" tanya Madara.

"Bukannya bijuudama yang tadi terlalu besar?" tanya Obito kepada Madara yang mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Lihat, karena bijuudamanya terlalu besar, semua ninja mati karenanya." Madara berhenti tertawa, lalu mukanya horror.

"Lalu kita nanti ngegenjutsu siapa?!" Teriak Madara.

"Warga sipil?" jawab Obito.

"Sama saja bohong bego. Bukannya Rencana Mata Bulan ini agar para ninja berhenti berperang? Warga sipil bisa perang apa?" Madara mulai frustasi.

"Ninja medis?" coba Obito

"Mereka menyelamatkan nyawa, bukan menghabisi nyawa!" sembur Madara.

"Sasuke dan Orochimaru?" Obito sudah mulai putus asa.

"MASA CUMA BUAT DUA ORANG RENCANA SEBESAR INI!?" Madara sudah mulai teriak.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Obito!" Madara mulai menyerang Obito.

"Yang nyuruh Juubi ngeluarin bijuudama sebesar itu siapa?" Balas Obito sambil menangkis serangan Madara.

"Saya." Jawab Madara.

"Lalu kenapa saya yang disalahin!?" Obito mengamuk.

"Jadi kamu nyalahin saya, Obito?" tanya Madara.

"IYA!" sengit Obito.

"Sudah lancang ya kamu, berani nyalahin saya!" Madara mengeluarkan Susano'onya.

"Ciyus? Miyapa? Enelan?" Obito mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sering diucapkannya saat masih genin di Konoha yang membuat Madara terkejut dan marah. Dengan kipas di tangan, Madara menyerang bersama Susano'onya.

"THAT IS… ALAY!"

KABOM!

KABOM!

KABOM!

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Karena pertikaian sepele barusan, Madara lupa untuk terus mengontrol Juubi yang mengakibatkan Juubi lepas kontrol dan menginjak kedua ninja sakti tak berguna tersebut dengan kakinya sebelum di bijuudama like a boss.

'Fuck yea.' Pikir Juubi.

Dan Juubipun bebas untuk beberapa belas tahun kemudian.

* * *

KYAAAK!

Seekor elang besar turun dari langit dihadapan sang Juubi. Juubi terpikir untuk membijuudama elang sialan tersebut, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya setelah merasakan chakra yang menjadi pemilik elang tersebut.

Seseorang dengan rambut putih dengan mata rinnegan dan kalung dengan enam magatama bersama dengan sebuah tongkat turun dari elang itu.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' pikir Juubi yang melihat manusia sialan itu lagi.

"U mad Juubi? Kalau saya hidup lagi?" Rikudo Sennin dengan trollfacenya menatap satu-satunya mata Juubi.

"Dulu atau sekarang, tidak akan ada bedanya, kau pasti akan kalah lagi! Bersiaplah Juubi!" Rikudo Sennin menyiapkan _Kuchiyose no jutsu_nya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Mata Juubi membelalak, dan sekarang dia ketakutan dengan apa yang dipanggil oleh Rikudo Sennin.

'Mother of God.'

Sesosok naga buruk rupa berwarna kuning dengan bentuk yang kurang jelas dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat sosok itu adalah naga adalah sepasang sayap dan ukurannya yang cukup besar serta dua lengan pendek di depan yang mendefinisikannya sebagai 'naga'.

Ini adalah naga dari legenda Tutur Tinular.

"Sekarang, menyerahlah Juubi! Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan naga ini!" suara Rikudo Sennin kini penuh dengan nada kemenangan.

'Okay…'

Juubi hanya bisa menunduk, tidak ada makhluk yang bisa menghentikan naga ini, tidak pula seekor Juubi.

Rikudo Senninpun menyegel Juubi kedalam tubuhnya, tetapi karena terlalu besar, maka Rikudo Sennin membagi Juubi menjadi sembilan bagian, dari Ichibi ke Kyuubi.

'FFFFFFUUUUUUU! Dibagi sembilan lagi.' Itulah pikiran terakhir yang Juubi yang menakutkan di Bumi ini. Terbagi lagi menjadi Sembilan bagian.

Duniapun kembali aman dan Rikudo Sennin mengajarkan ulang orang-orang tentang menggunakan chakra.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula.

* * *

"Bangun!"

Seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik terbangun setelah diteriaki gurunya saat tertidur di kelas.

"IYA ADA APA SENSEI!" Bocah itupun kelabakan karena terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Seisi kelaspun tertawa.

Bocah itupun kabur dari kelas karena malu.

"Cih, lihat saja, aku akan menjadi Hokage dan kalian akan membayarnya!"

Mata bocah pirang itu kini menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal dan tiga garis di setiap pipi yang menghitam dan siluet seekor rubah dengan sembilan ekor kini terlihat di belakangnya.

"Namaku... Naburo Uzumaki."

* * *

Anjrit, ngakak ngetiknya.

Lololol. Semua yang berbahasa inggris itu ada maksudnya, sengaja gak di translate. Kalo gak mengerti google aja, lalu cari di gambar jangan web. Lol.

Sekarang jam 1:02 AM, dan besok saya ulangan Agama sedangkan saya belum ngapalin. :v

Randz Out.


End file.
